Frozen T-Shirt Challenge
' Frozen T-Shirt Challenge (#481)|next=yes|nextvideo= Lakeview Cabin III (#482)}} The frozen t-shirt challenge was the twenty-fourth installment in the channel's Away from Keyboard series. It had the girls attempt to untie and wear a frozen t-shirt as fast as they can. This video was uploaded on December 28th, 2015 and was the 481st video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Sydney, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Stephanie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mariya explaining how the challenge works, also stating that the loser of the challenge will get their shirts, or bra in Andrea's case, filled with ice. Mariya is hosting the challenge so she is sitting out, as the girls begin the challenge. Andrea and Stephanie are the first to do the challenge, Andrea annoyed that the shirts are indeed tied in knots. Stephanie tries her best to dig out the knots, as Andrea resorts to beating the frozen shirt on the counter, with the intent of breaking the ice, the other girls being thrown off by Andrea's tactic. She beats the shirt on the counter again, Stephanie doing it as well. Andrea is on her way to untying her first knot, joking that she's 90% it's what having sex for the first time feels like, while Stephanie continues to struggle, stating that her fingers are getting cold. Andrea is further annoyed when she learns that the shirt has more than one knot, as she beats the shirt on the counter some more. Stephanie is still struggling with one knot, while Andrea has managed to untie another knot, the other girls struggling to contain their laughter. Andrea has opened the shirt and put it on, though she still needs to break some of the ice and free on of the sleeves. She manages to do so after forcing her arm through it and puts the shirt on, as Stephanie is told to keep going, much to her dismay. Andrea decides to help Stephanie untie her shirt and put it on, eventually being able to open it and putting it on, albeit with the sleeves still tied. Sydney and Mackenzie are the next two up to attempt the challenge, Sydney also annoyed that there is literal ice on the shirt. Mackenzie immediately begins by banging the shirt on the counter, while Sydney goes straight to trying to untie the knots. Sydney then is able to untie the shirt easily, surprising the other girls, Mackenzie saying that there's no way Sydney's shirt was tied appropriately. Sydney scopes the shirt and sees a knot, so she bangs the shirt on the counter, while Mackenzie also bangs the shirt on the counter and is able to open it up a little. Mackenzie continues to try to untie the knot, Andrea telling she's tightening it, Mackenzie not appreciating the tip. Mackenzie tries to sabotage Sydney by grabbing her shirt, by it backfires as Sydney playfully hits her with the shirt. Sydney begins to struggle with the one knot, which Mackenzie sees as an opportunity, as she eagerly unties the knots on her shirt. Sydney is able to untie the troublesome knot, as Mackenzie begins putting on the shirt. The other girls can sense how close it's going to get, as Mackenzie panic and wants the challenge to pause, only being able to fit her head in the shirt. She then tries to put her arms in the sleeves but struggles to, as Sydney manages to put the shirt on fully. Sydney celebrates, as Mackenzie is told to keep going, saying that she can't. Sydney comments that the shirt feels nice, before deciding to help Mackenzie with her shirt. But in the end, it proves impossible as Mackenzie decides that it's close enough. The results of the challenge are revealed, Andrea commenting that the challenge was a GirlsPlay version of a wet t-shirt contest, describing it as weird, torturous, and a little bit funny. Mariya reads the results, Andrea coming in at first place with 2 minutes and 15 seconds. Sydney comes in at a close second with 2 minutes and 16 seconds. Mackenzie comes in at third place, with 3 minutes and 12 seconds while Stephanie comes in at last place with 3 minutes and 49 seconds. Mackenzie comments that she kind of cheated, as the video ends with Stephanie getting ice down her shirt. Though the ice just falls right through her shirt, the girls deciding to place the ice in her bra instead, and tucking her shirt in. External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Stephanie Category:2015